La vida en Tokio
by Hota-chan
Summary: La vida allí es buena. Y cómo no, si Makoto sostiene su mano en todo momento. MakoHaru.


**Autor:** Hota-chan

**Disclaimer: **Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kouji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y Kyoto Animation. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**N/A: **al fin me terminé Free! Eternal Summer. Tenía miedo de que acabara RinHaru y no me atreví a verlo hasta esta semana en que me dijeron que, en realidad, terminó MakoHaru. Fue la felicidad más grande de la vida :'). Y por eso, nació esto.

* * *

><p>Las madrugadas en Tokio son duras y frías, aunque estén en verano, especialmente esas en que Makoto no está con él en la cama sino leyendo y escribiendo reportes para la universidad. El espacio vacío que deja en el colchón lo hace encogerse bajo las sábanas y aunque quiere, no puede volver a dormir hasta que el peso de Makoto vuelve a sentirse tras su espalda y su olor impregna sus fosas nasales. No puede volver a dormirse hasta que las manos cálidas y grandes del más alto aprietan su camisa con tanta delicadeza e inocencia.<p>

Cuando esos dedos lo aferran con intención de no volver a soltarlo, entonces Haru recuerda lo cálidas y amenas que son las madrugadas en Tokio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las mañanas en Tokio son amargas cuando, al despertar, hay una nota sobre la almohada con la caligrafía de Makoto que le avisa que tuvo que salir antes. Haruka se levanta entonces con los ojos fríos y apagados porque odia no verlo partir, odia no despedirse. Su cuerpo recuerda todas las mañanas en que se iban juntos y, aunque no quiera, la costumbre que ya es solo un recuerdo le duele en el pecho. Por eso pasa el resto de la tarde con su cara más plana de lo normal, aunque la gente no lo note.

Makoto, siempre que llega, se da cuenta de inmediato por la forma en que miran sus ojos y pide perdón. Pide perdón con tanta insistencia que Haru termina cediendo con tal de que se calle. Y al ser perdonado el más alto sonríe de una forma tan amplia, tan dulce, que Haru ya no recuerda el motivo de su malestar.

Las mañanas en Tokio también son dulces, muy dulces, cuando al abrir los ojos se encuentra con el rostro cansado de Makoto, que duerme ajeno a todo. Haru no sabe en qué momento el brazo del otro acabó rodeándolo pero lo agradece y sonríe -aunque más tarde lo niegue frente al espejo del baño- al ver cómo la baba le baja por las comisuras. Y cuando Makoto despierta y lo encuentra observándolo y sonríe aletargado y le dice "_Buenos días, Haru"_, con la voz rasposa que deja el sueño, entonces él siente que morirá por culpa de la diabetes.

Pero que, en realidad, no le importa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las tardes en Tokio son bullosas, largas, muy difíciles y agotadoras. La universidad le seca los sesos y su hora del almuerzo es aburrida y solitaria sin Haru, aunque haya hecho nuevos amigos. El trayecto a casa en el metro no hace su día más grato y Makoto siente, a veces, que se ahoga en el ritmo asesino de aquella ciudad, que se ahoga en la rutina. Entonces su celular vibra ante un nuevo mensaje que Haru le ha enviado, preguntándole si ya comió, si está haciéndolo bien, recordándole que debe esforzarse.

Y Makoto solo puede pensar en todo lo que ama esa _bendita_ rutina y las tardes ajetreadas en Tokio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las noches en Tokio son brillantes y variadas.

Cuando Makoto llama para avisar que llegará tarde y que comerá fuera, Haruka siente que son pesadas y solitarias. Va a dormir más pronto que de costumbre para así, al despertar, encontrar a Makoto roncando a su lado.

Cuando Makoto llega antes de lo usual y lo invita a comer afuera, las noches son divertidas y alegres porque Tokio deslumbra y se siente bien mientras atraviesan las calles. Haru prefiere las noches en que llueve porque la gente se refugia bajo los toldos de los negocios pero ellos, que comparten un paraguas, no. Así que atraviesa las calles mojadas rozando sus hombros bajo el frío de las gotitas de agua y se siente genial porque están _juntos_.

Cuando Makoto llega a su hora acostumbrada y tiene mucho que hacer, las noches son tranquilas y hogareñas. Comparten la cena, una pequeña charla para saber cómo ha ido el día y por último, un baño. A veces, si no tiene mucho sueño, Haru le acompaña un par de horas sentado a su lado, viéndole escribir reportes, para acabar durmiéndose sobre el sofá. Entonces Makoto detiene su labor solo para cargarlo hasta la cama, para que no se resfríe, y le deja un beso sonoro sobre la frente después de arroparlo, sintiéndose en verdad afortunado.

Cuando Makoto llega a su hora acostumbrada, pero no hay obligaciones, entonces las noches son ajetreadas y apasionadas y largas y cálidas y deliciosas. Haruka está pendiente de los movimientos de Makoto en todo momento hasta que éste decide no perder más tiempo e ir directo a él, acariciarlo con dulzura, a quejarse de la falta que le hace. Lo besa con premura, sintiéndose satisfecho solo con poder sentirlo cerca. Ese es el momento en que Haru decide hacer campaña en su cuello. Muerde y besa hasta que el otro cede y acaban en la cama acariciando, sintiendo, redescubriendo y colonizando; hasta que acaban rendidos de tanto amarse y se acurrucan y se atesoran y se miran a los ojos con sonrisas tontas en sus caras.

A Haru no le gusta admitirlo, pero esas noches en que se aferran con tanta fuerza y que Makoto le dice que lo ama más veces que el resto de los días, son sin duda alguna sus favoritas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días allí son buenos. A pesar de sus altos y bajos, la verdad es que le gusta mucho la vida en Tokio.

Y cómo no, si Makoto sostiene su mano en todo momento.


End file.
